Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC
"The IRC Channel is a leaf on the edge of a crater of a hellhole, even though the channel is already a hellhole to me. Even the lightest gust of wind will send the leaf into the hole, to be lost ablaze in flame. This is exactly how I feel about the IRC Channel, because that it is not stable." :--DoorToNothing The Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC network is a collection of channels that are and have been used by the ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wiki to hold official chats and also to have socialization in. When created, the single IRC Channel was a simple idea without explicitly defined rules. It was created by Azul81677 and Yuanchosaan around mid-July of 2009, and has remained active ever since. The IRC network has a legacy of housing unfathomable amounts of arguments, drama, and trolling, though it does still serve its intended purpose. Through a history of various OPs, rules, and community members, the status and "health" of the IRC has fallen and risen, never having true stability. Various forums have been created on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki to try and resolve the issues, all of which only proved to subdue, yet never eliminate the problems at hand. History Origin Mid-July of 2009, a message appeared on Azul81677's talk page on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki regarding setting up an unknown project. A few days later, the very first KHWiki IRC Channel was born: wikia-kingdomhearts. The community was small originally, only drawing in a small crowd, other than those users who visited from the Final Fantasy Wiki, which already had had an IRC Channel. Everything was peaceful, and nothing more than a little chit-chat occurred. And that chit-chat was mainly just Kingdom Hearts talk and roleplay. And no one seemed to be bothered at all about roleplay. Everyone was content with everything until late-2009 happened. Even with the creation of the channel, the rate of edits on a User's talk page made by some Wikiprincesses per day did not drop significantly. This did not make Azul81677 a very happy camper, and he had users to spread the Good News word of the IRC channel. Though the rate of User Talk page edits made per day did decrease, some users continued to use talk pages as a means of conversation. Even though an IRC channel exists solely for this purpose. Growth Within its first several months of existence, the IRC began to grow to have a substantial community, drawing in more of the wiki's staff and commoners, but not without early troubles. In November, initial channel operator Hexedmagica has his channel operator rights revoked. He was accused of unnecessary kicking for reasons such as users not liking the same music as him. He also was accused of unfairly banning, such as banning Super-Sword chucks for de-OPing him. Though upset, Hexedmagica remained on the channel. Within four months of its creation, staff members such as DoorToNothing, Xion4ever, and the IRC-infamous Tabbeh had joined the community on the IRC, all with OP rights. Things were still fairly peaceful. There were few bumps in the road, though a few rules were added starting in January of 2010, mostly to stop the abuse of the /nick feature. Early Troubles In February, further rules had to be added, to quell the growing emotional issues and fights. It was seemingly odd to have so many issues in one channel so early on, though the answer was simple: young'ins. Though some rules were put in to place to try and control the behavior of the young'ins, such as trying to limit their "text lingo," and roleplaying, the rules were not fully successful. Notable Trolls In late January, ZexionTheGamer became active online #wikia-kingdomhearts, the user being a rather young (12 years old) user. ZexionTheGamer, during his time in the channel, was made notable for creating SAPM. "ZTG" was regarded as very annoying and spammy, and was given several warnings and kicks for his behavior. Finally, when ZTG started to get flustered, extra spammy, and repeatedly brought up the topic of suicide, DoorToNothing banned him permanently in mid-February. ZTG made several attempts to return to the channel, all unsuccessful. However, that did not stop him from reaching out to us through PMs and the Twilight Wiki's IRC Channel to beg for his return, none of such attempts which were successful. During the same time, a user who had been around since September, Joekeybladeaura, started to become a complete and total raging troll on the channel. Also known as "loljoe," Joe was infamous for his absolutely detesting of DoorToNothing and being called "Joey." He was involved in an online relationship with Andie. The two often had conversations on the IRC, many of which were indeed arguments. Eventually, Joe's depressing complaints and lashing out at others with insults, roleplaying, and violent language got him permanently banned from the channel by DoorToNothing. However, in about February or March, Joe began to make rapid attempts to breach the ban's defenses to get back into the channel. Due to the imperfection of the ban, Joe was able to bypass it by using Proxy to change his IP, while simultaneously changing his nick as well. The channel fought against Joe for sometimes hours, as he changed his nick to subtle references to his name, such as "__e", "Jeox", "_o_", "joe________", "loljoe", and so forth. Eventually, Sapaharus mixed two forms of bans to form the one used regularly now, permanently banning "loljoe" forever. He has not been heard from ever since. Only not really, he's actually been seen on the Final Fantasy Wiki's IRC channel and here recently. You'd also think he'd learn a thing or two after his banning. No, he didn't learn much. At all. In a sense, user Tabbeh can be thought of as a troll, with his occasional snarky commentary, his pointing out that some actions taken by the young'ins are pointless (like a certain noob signing on at night just to say goodnight), and him being a bit of a buzzkill toward the KHWiki roleplayers. Unsurprisingly, the noobs are too... noobish to understand Tabbeh's commentary and shrug it off with an XD or a "what?", making Tabbeh one of the more unsuccessful trolls. Because his victims are just brainless. Also, noted that Tabbeh and Sapharus have a bit of a habit of impurrsonating tHe TrOlLs from a rather well-known we8comic. ::::) HOWEVER, IT LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE ONLY DOING THIS FOR FUN, NOT TO ACTUALLY TROLL ANYONE. And besides, most pe0ple seem t0 be 0k with them d0ing s0. 4ND WHO3V3R D1D TH1S TO TH1S P4G3 1S PL34S3D B3C4US3 1T'S 4LL COLORFUL 4ND D3L1C1OUS. >:] In Deeper Waters Many months ago, a user and programming expert by the name of Adola created the MasterTonberry bot for the Final Fantasy Wiki's IRC. In March, Adola worked with DoorToNothing's specifications and polite request to create a playful bot for #wikia-kingdomhearts as well, NumberXVMoogle. The bot could do a couple of simple features; greet, give farewells, tell fortunes, and handle karma. However, it is most memorable for its ability to create outputs from user-given inputs, allowing a user to say something in the channel for the bot to automatically respond to. The feature was abused rather quickly, though remained on the channel for its usefulness. Also in March, the infamous, unforgettable Goosh Goosh Incident occurred on the channel, compelling LegoAlchemist to rally for a limit on the appropriateness of posted content, such as videos and chat language. The motion was passed. In the following month, our beloved channel member Sapharus was made a channel operator, able to monitor the channel more often and closer than ever before, due to her constant presence. Things seemed surprisingly peaceful for a short era. In June, the first Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC Record was reached, at an astounding twenty-seven online nicks at once. However, as the mid-summer arrived, and the young'ins were free from the fifth grade, the channel had become completely insane far more often than ever before. To combat this, a few new staff members became channel operators: KrytenKoro, Troisnyxetienne, and Neumannz. However, this did not entirely subdue the issue, as it was not easy to quell. Arguments were seemingly constant, spam was the norm, bot abuse was high, and young'ins ran over the place like a carnival. Finally, in July, DoorToNothing installed the long overdue Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC Warning System. This led to stronger policing of rules and users' actions, as well as more disputes over whether an offense was warning-worthy or not. At last, no longer able to deal with things on the channel, DoorToNothing, left the IRC, unable to tolerate the idiocy there any longer. A few other users soon followed him, such as Tabbeh. HEY FILL ME IN After DoorToNothing's secession from the channel, the chat on #wikia-kingdomhearts remained relatively the same as it was during the chaotic summer prior, though improved on a minor scale. Bot abuse, however, was a very serious problem. Several suggestions and forums were made to help regulate NumberXVMoogle's abuse, though none were successful. At an unclear point in time, some time after July 2010, Adola, botmaster of NumberXVMoogle, vanished without a trace. According to Jimcloud on #FFWiki, the Final Fantasy Wiki's IRC channel, NumberXVMoogle followed suit on December 8, 2010. To this day it remains unknown exactly what happened to them, though LegoAlchemist claims to have killed the bot personally. The disappearance of Moogle had a positive impact on #wikia-kingdomhearts. Due to the constant spamming and disastrous results of the previous bot, it became common consensus on the IRC that another bot should not be added. The Apocalypse and the Rebirth Early in 2011's February, the Kingdom Hearts Wiki succeeded in moving away from Wikia, having imposed Oasis upon them, making it clear that the host was no longer dedicated to the quality presentation of encyclopedic content. Realizing that the Wikia-hosted wiki would soon convert to non-professionalism in a fansite-like goal, DoorToNothing knew he had to act quickly to accomplish what he felt had to be done. DoorToNothing first received permission from the general wiki community to abolish #wikia-kingdomhearts in favor of another channel system. Then, on the night February 16th, DoorToNothing and Tabbeh stormed into #wikia-kingdomhearts. After DoorToNothing said some cryptic phrases summarizing what was being done, the duo immediately kicked and banned everyone from the channel by use of a combination of kicks, IP bans, and keys. Rage was flying everywhere in PMs, most, if not all, of which was ignored in order to complete the operation at hand. Once the channel was cleared, DoorToNothing had finally accomplished his goal of destroying the channel. New channels were set up shortly afterwords. For the independent Kingdom Hearts Wiki, #KHWiki-social and #KHWiki-discussion were created, using a bichannel system of dividing topics. #KHWiki-social was and is, thankfully, not the hellhole that #wikia-kingdomhearts was. However, the KHWikia demanded that they also receive two channels, desiring to use #wikia-kingdomhearts as one of them. The channel was indeed unlocked, but became an "official wiki discussion channel", and as such has hardly been used at all by an unprofessional fansite. ##KHWikia is their social channel as well. Dawning of a New Age The Kingdom Hearts Wiki's IRC Channels have become better in behavior ever since #wikia-kingdomhearts was, temporarily, destroyed, and the community split between those wanting to work on the wiki and those who were WikiPrincesses (for the most part). A few rules have come to be repealed, and channel activity has generally relaxed. We do still get our troll every here and there, but the more constant presence of channel operators keeps things running smoothly than ever before. We can never forget the many brave and honorable men and women who, politicians or not, helped the channel grow and were pleasant to be around. That's Yer mom and Sapharus for ya, right there. New Bots and Trouble Brewing Mere months after peace had seemingly been restored to the channels, dark clouds began to obscure the bright future that they had hoped for. On June 4, 2011, the bane of the IRC, NumberXVMoogle, was resurrected in the form of RuneScript, a logging bot brought to #KHWiki-social by an Uncyclopedia user. Though said user claimed that the bot's only function would be to log, RuneScript also was equipped with a function that gave details of links posted on the IRC as well as an 8ball command, functions similar to that of the epitome of evil that was NumberXVMoogle. Doubtless the creator of this bot will bring out more and more features for RuneScript, and it is even more certain that the bot spam caused by the impending flood of young'ins the upcoming summer will bring will cause hell on Earth (or, in this case, IRC). The prophecy foretelling the evil RuneScript would bring, however, turned out to be false. At an unclear point in time, though not very long after its introduction to the channel, RuneScript left the channel. It was succeeded by Fnoodle, a different bot, whose purpose was only to log. Though Fnoodle hasn't said a word since its creation, it is still feared that it may rise up against us, such as Moogle did, or that RuneScript may return and bring about a New Age of Chaos. However, in less-than-recent times Fnoodle has disappeared as well. Then the bane of the IRC rose out of the ruin: DarksideXIII, piloted by its evil master Sove. Darkside was known for several channel takeovers, as well as accurate weather reports, but has also since disappeared. It is rumored that it will return in the form of a much less malicious and more fluffy moogle. Currently the channel remains botless.